


Did You Never Want To Be Alone

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Venom siblings fresh out of the city! Enjoy!
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 7





	Did You Never Want To Be Alone

The zones were quiet, it was too fuckin’ quiet. Andy stared out into the vast expanse of quiet nothingness.

The first stars were showing in the violet-blue band of sky. The moon was just a sliver hanging in the sky. Andy watched it rise slowly, trying to drown out his thoughts.

Finn said they’d only be a few hours, they’d been gone all day. They were only supposed to be getting enough food for a few days. “ _ Just wait here, okay, Kobrakid. _ ” He remembered the way Finn crammed the words of his unofficial killjoy name together, he remembered the reassuring smile they’d given him before they ducked out of the old abandoned barbershop. He remembered the feeling of them tousling his hair.

Andy examined the piece of fabric Finn ripped from their old BLI clothes. He hated the way the dirt was smeared across the abnormally bright white t-shirt. It reminded him of how greasy his reddish hair had gotten. He further hated that they still had to wear BLI issue clothing. 

The warmth of the desert sun was fading fast, and all he had to warm himself was the t-shirt and a pair of already almost too small sweats. He was still growing and nothing fit well for long. He was already just as tall as his sibling, Finn made joking comments about how it annoyed them, but he knew they thought it was awesome. Their little brother, the quiet kid that always looked up to them even though he was at eye level.

The zones were lonely at night. The only sound was the occasional car and sometimes the caw of a bird or the howl of a coyote. He hated the silence. He wanted to scream, but Finn always told him to keep that place a secret, he couldn’t attract any attention to them.

Two BLI runaways, the Duke siblings. BLI’s prodigy student and his delinquent sibling. Andy could never figure out why Finn was proud of him, Finnley had always been the sun to him. He couldn’t help but smile and feel better when Finn was around, but for some reason, Finn always seemed to look at him like he was the brightest thing in the desert.

Kobra Kid, that’s what he’d been thinking about. He wanted to be the Kobra Kid. He’d always liked snakes, snakes were awesome. And no matter how tall he got, Andy was still a kid.

Every time Finn insisted they had to go out they donned the name “Party Poison.” They insisted it wasn’t permanent, but it definitely was. They said they’d have a name by the time Andy was fifteen, that was two weeks from then. 

Finn called him Kobra, but he didn’t know what to say. He liked it, but it felt weird. “Shit.” He said quietly, surprised by his own voice.

“Fuck.” He said a little louder. He liked cursing, it made him feel powerful. 

He remembered the first time he heard Finn swear. “Dumbass motherfucking company! See you in hell, bitches!” Finnley had shouted at the city with that stupid grin of theirs. 

Andy, no,  _ Kobra _ , was confident that nobody in the city could’ve possibly heard them, but he loved the way their voice seemed to carry on forever. Party Poison had a powerful voice. 

The desert was so damn quiet and his sibling wasn’t back yet and it was freaking him out. He pushed himself into the corner, staring out the broken windows. He wanted to cry, but he pushed everything down.

“Party Poison.” He murmured. It sounded odd, his words were strained. Fuck, he was crying. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest, “C’mon, Poison.” 

All he had was a switchblade, a blanket, and half a bottle of water. 

He pulled himself together the best he could and shouted “C’mon, mother _ fucker _ ,” clutching his knife, the blanket loosely wrapped around his shoulders. He hated being alone.

He cut the cuffs off of his sweats, they were getting too tight, his hair was getting long too, but he didn’t want to cut it himself. He put the cuffs on his wrists and wiped at his eyes. There wasn’t much he could do during the hours Poison left him alone. 

“Kobra?” He looked up quickly, Party Poison stood in the doorway clutching a backpack.

They dropped the knife and rushed to them, hugging them tightly. “Don’ leave me alone, take me to the market next time.” He mumbled into Poison’s shoulder.

“Okay, I won’t, what’s wrong?” They asked, hugging him back feebly. “Are you okay?”

No, he said internally, instead, he nodded weakly into their shoulder. “I’m okay,”

They paused. “What’s wrong.”

“Nothin’,” Kobra whispered.

“Oh, c’mon Kid.” They sighed, sitting down where Kobra had been. “C’mon.”

They pulled Kobra down on top of them. “We need a better place to stay.” They hummed when Kobra didn’t answer. “Somewhere a bit safer.”

“What’s wrong with here?” He asked.

“I met somebody at the market, they and some other guy have a place, and believe me, these guys are definitely the kinda friends we need.”

“What’s their name?”

“Fun Ghoul.” Kobra studied their expression, the way they smiled when they said the ‘joys name. He noticed the way Poison smiled when they explained that they just made friends with some random dude and now they were moving in together.


End file.
